


The Love of a Forsaken Soldier

by sailor_pansexual



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gay Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, There is a lot of glimmer/Adora in here, as much as there is/will be Adora/Catra, basically the medieval au nobody asked for, relationships are complicated, they’re all lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Adora can’t remember much of anything before 5 years ago. Anything except a name and a feeling. During a mission against Horde forces, she catches a glimpse of their commander, and remembers a face[ Medieval AU ]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Note: All characters are in their mid-twenties.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

_“Catra?”_

_Adora’s voice was strained. Rough from all the yelling she’d been doing lately, she was sure. Whether it was yelling without any words—a battle cry—or the playful telling of jokes away from Commander ears, ever since she got sent to the field to finally see some action in the war, she had not been careful with her voice. Now, she could barely call for her… where was she?_

_Shit. She hadn’t meant to get separated from her squad. After all, that was like, the first thing she was taught in all of her years of training. A lone soldier is a doomed soldier, as Commander Weaver would’ve told her then, and did, so many times._

_She was scared. After all, now she was now a doomed soldier. A wounded, doomed soldier at that._

_Adora clutched her burning side, the area where that Brightmoon soldier had caught her with their sword. Her head throbbed. Had she hit it? It felt like she had been hit over the head, but she couldn’t remember if her body was playing tricks on her. She was in Brightmoon now, if she remembered correctly. What was her mission again? She couldn’t remember. Some dismantling of another Brightmoon village, she was sure. How many had that made over the past few months? She couldn’t remember that, either. What she could remember were these words: take out as many Brightmoon soldiers as you can. Or was that order from last week? It was hard to think straight when her mind was clouded with one thought: find Catra._

_If anything had happened to Catra, Adora wasn’t sure she could find the strength to move on. She kept walking around, hoarsely yelling her love’s name into the sky, the hope that she’d find her only slightly greater than the fear that Catra wouldn’t be able to greet her. From what Adora could tell, this particular battle had certainly gone in favor of the Brightmoon army. As much as she could tell, the Horde’s numbers had greatly diminished, the fatalities skyrocketing. If Catra were reduced to a number under the list of casualties..._

_Adora braved a look down to the site of the pain. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Not only was she bleeding (never a good sign when a medic wasn’t around), but she was beginning to feel dizzy. If she passed out now…_

_Where the hell was Catra? She couldn’t give up. Not when Catra could be alive in a pile of the defeated. What if her love had passed out and been mistaken for the dead? What if she herself did? Looking ahead, Adora noticed someone walking towards her. Was it Catra?_

_Adora froze. Her head was spinning around above her body. She tried so hard to remember what happened earlier that day, but she couldn’t. Now, she decided, she had to focus as much as she could on the present. She couldn’t make out the person's face, even as they became close enough to touch. Everything was faded… fading._

_“Adora”_

[][][]

  
“Adora?” 

A soft voice pulled her from her nightmare in a way that she kept her eyes closed, wanting to see what would happen next. She never got past that point in her dreams, and last night could’ve been the night she saw what happened next in that strange scene. She couldn’t help but feel a twang of annoyance at the cadet who had awakened her. She swore, if it was Lonnie...

“Wake up, love.” Familiarity pangs in her chest, recognizing the voice immediately. Adora opened her eyes slightly, testing the sunlight on her tired eyes. It must’ve been early still, as the sunlight was orange as it seeped into the room. She looks up slightly to see Princess Glimmer leaning down over her form, a small smile on her face. Adora stapled her own smile on, nearly forcefully. She must’ve been going crazy. Who the hell was Lonnie?

“Princess.” The small, husky greeting from the blonde warranted a small peck on the nose from Glimmer. Before Adora could move, the princess stood up and began gathering her clothes. Memories of the previous night flooded back to Adora and she groaned. “What time is it?” 

Glimmer giggled as she pulled up her night dress. She walked over to where Adora now sat on the bed. “7 o’clock.” She turned around and pulled up her hair, signaling Adora to button up her dress. It wasn’t as though she couldn’t do it herself; the dress only had one button, but Glimmer always liked Adora to do basic tasks for her. Combing the princess’ hair, washing her in the bath, and putting on (and taking off) clothes had all become nearly daily tasks for the 

Adora buttoned it, then turned Glimmer back around to face her. “You know you can’t be seen leaving my room so close to the night,” Adora warned, although there was no real warning in her voice. The princess grinned and moved down to straddle Adora’s lap, moving into a sitting position on top of the other. Something Catra used t—

“I woke us up really early so you wouldn’t bring that up! Castle staff doesn’t start working until nearly eight! And you know that Bow doesn’t wake until nearly midday. On top of all that, I know that you aren’t technically on duty until 8:45! I’m the one who arranged your schedule with my mother!” Adora smiled at the princess’ exasperated words and leaned up to touch her lips to the princess’ neck. Glimmer halted any further words from exiting her mouth when Adora started moving her lips. She trailed kisses up Glimmer’s neck, stopping at her collar bone to mouth gently. If she left a mark where someone could see… well, she didn’t want to think about what would happen. Glimmer tilted her head up to give Adora better access to her sensitive skin, which Adora took happy advantage of. She moved upwards, to her throat, earning a small noise from Glimmer. Adora smiled as she moved to her ear.

“I know you did. Now get back to your room before someone comes in unexpectedly to find Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon straddling the naked commander,” she whispered against Glimmer’s ear. The words sent a small shiver down the princess’ spine.

“I’m glad you’re stationed during the day, love. It means so long as the moon is out, you’re all mine.” Glimmer remarked. She raised her arm and put her hand gingerly on Adora’s cheek, moving the soldier’s face up to meet her gaze. They stayed like that for a moment, silently conveying a whole conversation. This position felt familiar, but in a way that didn’t remind her of the princess. It gave her a different feeling in her chest. One that Catra… who is Catra? The girl from her dream? She shouldn’t be thinking of a dream woman in the presence of her lover. Glimmer slowly moved in for a kiss, closing her eyes in preparation. Adora put her hand up in between the two of them. Glimmer pried opened her eyes in slight confusion as to why Adora would stop the kiss so suddenly. Adora instead reached for the princess’ hand, raising it up to her lips. Adora slowly ran her lips over the palm of Glimmer’s small hands.

“I’m yours during both the night and day, Princess. Unfortunately, now we’re under the daylight. A different kind of ‘yours’ is in place. Now please,” she kissed Glimmers palm once more for emphasis. “go get dressed. Your mother has called an emergency meeting for this morning.” Glimmer groaned as she crawled off of Adora’s lap begrudgingly.

“I know, I know. Apparently she’s sending out troops to where the horde has moved. They decimated a small village there, sending nearby villages and towns to like, full lockdown,” she huffed. Adora stifled a laugh at Glimmer nearly tripping over her unlatched shoes as she herself stood up and grabbed fresh underclothes and arranged her armor.

“I’ll see you at the briefing, princess.”

[][][]

Adora shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The air was so tense that it felt like it was clinging to her. Why she was feeling so out of place, she couldn’t tell. It’s not like this was the first time she’d been in the Queen’s presence the morning after spending the night with the princess. It couldn’t be that. She looked around the large table at all of the commanders and diplomats from Brightmoon’s allied kingdoms. At the head of the table, as always, Queen Angela sat, politely sharing a few words with the army’s general. Most likely, the two of them were fact-checking points they planned to make during the meeting, which had yet to start. The usual occurrences were falling into place… so why? Why did Adora feel so uncomfortable. Whatever it was, Adora couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness. Was it because of her dream from the night before? 

The blonde felt a tug at her arm, and looked to her right to meet eyes with her princess, who smiled. The two of them were always seated next to each other, because in Glimmer’s words, ‘Why wouldn’t the princess and her personal guard sit next to each other?’ 

“Do you think my mother will finally send troops to actual battle?” She pondered in a rather terse way, as playful as it was meant to come out. Adora smirked. The princess, while ‘commander’ in title, was still the princess. It simply wasn’t proper to send a princess out to battle. They had an army and… real… commanders for that, as the queen would often say.

“I’m sure she’ll send troops to wherever the general advises she does.” Glimmer pouts slightly, falling into her seat. “You know you can advise her to do something if you think it’ll work. At least propose the idea of sending more troops, Glimmer.”

“Can’t you do it?” The princess pleaded.

“Why would I advise the queen of such matters? You’re a commander, Glimmer.” She nudged her arm to try and cheer her up. Around the two, people began settling in their seats to prepare for the meeting to begin.

“Because she trusts you more than she does me, you know.”

Adora playfully scoffed. “Why would that be the case? I’ve only been a guard here for what, 4 years?” 

Glimmer narrowed her eyes a bit, a small smile pulling her lips up from the corners. “5 years now, Adora.” She corrected. “And my personal guard for 3 years, 2 months, and 3 days.” Adora gave a short laugh… of course Glimmer knows exactly how long it’s been since they began spending their time in each other's presence all hours of the day. 

She thoroughly enjoyed every minute of her time with Glimmer. It was her job to, as the princess’ guard. Every time kissed, Adora was filled with a feeling that was so nostalgic, she couldn’t get enough. As much as she reminded herself that they shouldn’t fraternize… that if they were caught, it would mean her own execution… she couldn’t help but chase the feeling she was met with when intimate with her princess. The same feeling she felt in that damned dream, only… farther away. She tried not to think about the woman that plagued her dreams nearly every night since as long as she could remember. She didn’t know who it was. Or even, really, what she looked like. All she knew was that damned feeling. And she craved it more than anything. 

Adora felt guilt, if anything else. As much as she felt… whatever it was that she did feel… for the woman, she did love Glimmer. It was her duty after all. Whatever the princess wanted from her, she was more than happy to give. She was reminded of that when she smiled at the short princess. “I guess it has been that long, hasn’t it?”

Glimmer huffed. “Yes! And all of that time is why my mother would trust you with her whole army if she needed to.” She stated, her voice almost unreadable to the blonde. She was typically very good at reading signals people gave to indicate their mood, but Glimmer was always a little bit more difficult. Currently, Adora recognized only slight jealousy. The rest seemed to be far-away. Adora frowned.

“Ah, but I’d never leave you. I’ll always be with you. Until you decide I’m of no further use to you, I’d never leave.” That seemed to cheer Glimmer up, as she visibly stopped herself from throwing her arms around Adora. They’d been speaking quietly, as to mask their conversation from those around them. A hug however, would’ve ruined everything.

“You’re too good to me, my guard.” She remarked, a twinkle in her eyes.

“It’s my job, my princess.” Adora returned in the same voice. The two exchanged glances for a moment more until the queen cleared her voice. Everyone snapped to attention.

“Good morning, everyone. We have a lot to cover this morning, so I’m going to skip introductions for today.” The queen spoke, and Adora sank ever so slightly into her seat once again. Queen Angela never skipped introductions. The only other time it’d happened for as long as Adora could tell, was the time when invading forces from the Kingdom of Horde (nicknamed the Horde by, well, everyone) came too close to Brightmoon, and the queen had to send even castle guards to go defend Brightmoon territory.

“As you may already know, over the night, Horde soldiers marched through Plumeria. While no infrastructure was burned or damaged, the blood of 92 plumerians are now on the ground.” The queen paused a moment as to give everyone a second to process the development. “They’ve now set up a camp right outside Plumeria on the western front. They won’t be expecting an attack. We know this, as they only have a small group with them that have stayed in the camp; the rest of the army moving east. Unfortunately, however, that small group of soldiers are force captains. The leaders of their armies. From what our spy from Plumeria told the Captain this morning, these are a few of the strongest that the horde has to offer.” People murmured to themselves as they waited for the queen to continue. “I’ve even been given their names. Some of you might recognize these names from past battles.” She cleared her throat as everyone was silent. 

Adora felt like she was awaiting news on the end of the world. And she didn’t know why. Why did it matter the names of the Hordian captains? And why was she so scared to find out? It was as if the queen's silence was stabbing Adora, bringing more pain the longer the queen read the list the General had handed her.

“Force Captain Scorpia.” A few people murmured. From what Adora remembered, Scorpia had one many battles for the sake of the Horde. “Force Captain Octavia.” Even more whispers and more remembering of battles years ago, even before Adora came to work as a guard here. “And finally, Force Captain Catra.”

Hmm? Adora wasn’t sure she heard that correctly. Catra? The… the girl from her dreams. Why was she dreaming of a Horde force captain? Calm down, Adora. Breathe. Holy shit. Okay, okay. Maybe Catra is a popular name. Maybe those two have the same name! Her gut told her that wasn’t correct, though. That Catra had to be the Catra of her dreams. Why would she know the name of a Horde soldier? Why did she feel… what she felt… for a soldier on the opposite side of the war? And why couldn’t she remember what Catra looked like. Oh. They’ve never met. Why the hell would she know.

Adora’s head was spinning. She was sure she was letting her emotions show through, as Glimmer grabbed her hand from under the table. Adora couldn’t tell why, but this act infuriated her. Breathe, goddamnit. The queen continued. “I want to send soldiers to the east tomorrow evening. They will cut off the army there, before they can get to the village of Aarnos. Then, in the middle of the night, tomorrow night, we sent a group to Plumeria to get rid of those force captains. I wish to send our best fighters. There, this group will capture the three captains and bring them back for questioning. I, at the very least, want one of them.” 

Someone would get to go? Brightmoon’s best fighters? Adora was one of the best, herself (not her words, although if you asked her, she wouldn’t deny it). That’s why she was tasked with protecting the princess. “Adora,” the queen called. Adora snapped up in her chair. Glimmer released her hand from under the table at the lingering eyes of her mother, who might notice. “I need you to go.”

Adora froze.

“I know how you feel about your duty in the castle, but I need you. You’re one of the best fighters we have, and this mission is detrimental to our kingdom.” Before Adora could even formulate a response in her mind, the princess stood up.

“Mother, isn’t this dangerous? We’re sending our best, sure, but what if their best are better than our best? How many soldiers are you sending? Adora won’t be enough! She’ll be killed if you—“ The queen cut off her words with the raise of her hand.

“Princess Glimmer, please sit down.” Glimmer looked at her for a moment before slowly sitting back down. “I will be sending a team of our best ten soldiers for some of their best three. I assure you it won’t be a suicide mission.” Glimmer relaxed a little, and now it was Adora’s turn to grab her hand under the table.

“You will leave at dawn tomorrow morning, as to be there in time to prepare your attack.” Adora, and the other nine soldiers nodded. “The it’s decided. Everyone, begin to prepare! General army leaves this instant! You ten,” she gestured towards them, “Good luck, if I don’t see you before then. I’m counting on you all.” And with that, the meeting was done.

Shit.

[][][]

“You’re not actually going, are you?!” Glimmer remarked on the way back to her room from dinner. Adora walked next to her, but not close. They had another person with them. 

“You know Adora has too, Glim. She’s like, the best fighter we have. She’ll be fine!” Bow spoke as if Adora were the goddess, She-Ra. The blonde laughed.

“Thanks, Bow.” Adora playfully nudged the castlestaff with her elbow, earning a smile from him. The three of them were always close, ever since before Adora started working for the castle. It was Bow and Glimmer that got her the job in the first place. They had found her in the royal gardens, confused and definitely lost. She couldn’t remember how she got there, or where she was from. The two of them basically took her in. She couldn’t ever repay either of them for such kindness. Adora sometimes felt bad for keeping their secret from Bow, but they both agreed that nobody could know. This information, it reaching the queen, would mean death to Adora. No matter how much the queen liked her.

“Glimmer, seriously, though. I’ll be fine. I’ll go right there, capture those Hordians, and be right back in the within a day.” She left out, ‘find out who Catra is and find out exactly why the woman had invaded her dreams for as long as she could remember’.

Glimmer smiled. “Good. Then you’re all mine when you get back.” Adora froze. She looked over, and of course Bow missed Glimmer’s words. He was too busy writing down whatever it was he was scribbling away at on his notepad. His job in the castle was to make note of anything that needed repairs, and to find out how to fix it. He loved the innovation behind his work, and loved the flexible work hours. Now was notorious for sleeping in until lunch. 

If Glimmer had one thing that she loved to do, it was nearly get them caught. Adora had countless stories of the princess pulling her in a not-so-private area to make out, or the princess making obscene remarks masked under an innocent voice and connotation, so only Adora knew what she really meant.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

[][][]

As soon as they said their good night’s to Bow, Glimmer grabbed Adora’s arm and pulled the guard into her bedroom. As soon as the door was shut and properly locked, Adora followed the mood of the air and effectively pinned the princess against the bedroom door. If the princess was being clear, which she was, more than enough, she expected a going away present from Adora. And from the way she’d been looking at her over the past few hours, it seemed it was the same present that she asked to receive for nearly every occasion. When she did well with a diplomatic mission, when she remembered to water her flowers (a task Adora had taken up so the poor plants didn’t wilt), and every other time Glimmer wanted the guard.

Adora grabbed the princess’ wrists and tightly held them above her head. Glimmer loved being held like that, rough, and for the longest time, Adora refused. She didn’t want to hurt her princess. But one time, during a particularly heated session, Glimmer convinced her to. The act, she found, gave her more of that feeling. The one she felt at the mention of Catr—

She hummed her approval as the muscles fluttered beneath her touch and Glimmer hissed out a breath. Glimmer was always so incredibly responsive to everything she did. It matched her personality, and Adora likes to see more than one side to it. 

Adora did love touching Glimmer. It was something she could never get enough of, as it gave her more insight into the princess’ emotions. She liked what her touch did to Glimmer, the responses she could pull from her lover’s body. She traced the curve of Glimmer’s stomach, lightly running her nails down. She trailed her fingernails along Glimmer’s sides, scratching only enough to pull whines from the shorter girl. She dipped her hands under the princess’ skirt, stroking the sensitive, velvety soft skin, and revelling in the soft whimper she received.

She leaned in to capture Glimmer’s mouth again, after feeling like she needed something to do with her mouth. Glimmer welcomed her, parting her lips and greeting Adora’s tongue with her own. Adora’s unoccupied hand came up and tugged at Glimmer’s hair, the soft strands running through her fingers. She wanted to get closer, had to get closer, but their position made it awkward as Adora pushed Glimmer back against the door. Glimmer’s bed was just a few feet away, so Adora slowly started to lead Glimmer over there without breaking the kiss. 

They had all night, yes, but Adora wanted to sleep well tonight. After all, tomorrow, she would be met with her nightmare. First, she needed Glimmer naked. 

“Lay down, princess.” The huskiness in her voice turned Glimmer on to no extent, and as Adora crawled over her, she thanked the stars she had such a beautiful and sexy guard.

Glimmer's clothing came off in short order. Untying her dress took no time at all, and Adora let her kisses trail down the slope of Glimmer's chest as soon as it fluttered to the floor. She didn't pause until she reached the puckered points of Glimmer's nipples, where the sweet sounds of approval she earned finally convinced her to linger. She drew one of the stiff peaks between her lips, swirling her tongue around it while her wandering hand went to work on slowly pulling down the girl’s lace panties.

Glimmer's hips began to shift beneath hers, rocking ever so slightly, and if her mouth hadn't been busy mouthing at the girl’s stomach, she would’ve teased her for being so needy. She adored how sensitive her lover's body was, and she had learned how to exploit every weakness through careful study. After all, it was her job. 

She released Glimmer's stomach with a final peck. "Want me lower?" she questioned, moving instead up and to Glimmer’s nipples. The girl whined. She knew she would eventually win when one of Glimmer's hands curled around the back of her neck, urging her to hurry along. Adora blew cold air on one of her nipples and the princess grabbed Adora’s hand, trying to urge it to where she wanted it. Adora grabbed it, moving it up alongside her other hand.

“You keep these up here, or I’ll tie them up. Understood?” The threat made Glimmer's lean body go stiff beneath hers. 

“Yes. Just please, love.”

Adora smirked and retuned to kissing her down her stomach. All too soon, she found herself level with Glimmer's hipbones, kissing back and forth between them, teasing the sensitive strip of skin that ran across her abdomen. Glimmer moaned, a plead for her to go just a bit lower. Sensing that Glimmer could probably wait, Adora moved back up.

“Adora!”

“Beg, princess. How else am I supposed to know why you’re scolding me.” The ghost of a smile passed over her lips.

“Please! Adora, you know I need it. Please! Fuck me, please.” Yeah, that worked for the blonde. It didn’t take her more than a few seconds to slip between Glimmer’s legs, her hands resting lightly on her lover’s knees. She looked up Glimmer’s reclined body, and once again, that feeling came back. She shook it away. Not now.

Since Glimmer had asked it of her, though, Adora was only too eager to comply. She dipped her head, running her tongue over her lower lip. Glimmer's outer lips were trim, but considerable teasing had left them swollen already, and the inner folds glistened with a clear, shimmering glaze of wetness. Her clit poked out from beneath its hood, pleading to be sucked, and once she started staring at it, Adora couldn't resist. She dragged her tongue from just beneath the pulsing ring of Glimmer's entrance up to the stiff little bud.

Glimmer's response was immediate—and intoxicating. She groaned, knees falling even further apart as she offered herself up. It was a gesture that somehow managed to be both submissive and dominant at the same time, and Adora found herself whimpering as well. 

Soon, Glimmer's shifting began to take on a steady rhythm, and Adora noticed the fingers in her hair. They still weren't overly rough, but they were insistent, and she smirked. She immediately stopped everything, causing Glimmer to open her eyes in a pleasing way.

“I thought I told you to keep your hands pinned neatly above your head?” At the words, the princess quickly took her hands off her lover’s head. “Ah, too late. I’m tying them. Let me know if I go too far, princess. You know the safe word.” Glimmer nodded slowly, watching as Adora got up and walked across the room to grab her belt. Walking back, she tightly secured the princess’ hands above her head. She tested them to make sure they weren’t too tight, and that it wouldn’t leave a questionable mark on her skin. 

Adora had been planning on teasing Glimmer, straining her lover’s control to its breaking point, but she really did want to sleep early tonight. It was a sacrifice to give up teasing Glimmer’s entrance, to give up the sweet, silky liquid that flowed over her tongue like honey, but this wasn’t just about her desires. Adora licked her way back up to Glimmer’s clit. This time, instead of teasing around the base of the small shaft, she drew it directly into her mouth. Glimmer’s hips jerked against her face at first contact, and Adora hummed her approval. If they’d had more time, she would have pinned Glimmer’s hips to the bed and played with her until she was begging for release.

Instead, Adora sucked Glimmer between her lips, used her tongue to paint swift circles around the tip and lightly grazing the base of the shaft with her teeth whenever she wanted to pull a soft growl from her lover. She knew exactly what Glimmer needed, had spent the last couple of years learning to read what each of her lover’s actions meant, and she wanted nothing more than to provide everything that Glimmer could want.

After all, it was her job.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra decides what is most important to her. Even if she doesn’t really agree.
> 
> SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG OMG. PLEASE ENJOY.

“Adora!”

Catra had lost her. Shit. Adora was just right next to her, but then the explosion…

As far as Catra knew… as she hoped… Adora was still alive somewhere on the field in front of her. Shit! How could this happen? She promised herself she wouldn’t let the blonde out of her sight. She promised herself she wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Now, as she looked around at the clashing of swords and the falling of bodies, she couldn’t identify a single person as Adora. She did, however, recognize another girl not 5 meters away.

“Lonnie! Have you seen Adora?” Catra called out to the girl close to her. She looked over to wait for an answer, and watched as Lonnie stabbed one of the Brightmoon soldiers. Lonnie looked over at Catra once she knew someone else had her covered for the moment.

“I haven’t. Is she not with you?” Catra looked down at the ground. If Lonnie didn’t know where she was, there was no way Adora was still standing. Lonnie had always prided herself on keeping tabs on her squad. No soldier left behind, as she always said. Even as Lonnie fought, she was known for putting the safety of others first. Catra would’ve admired it if the girl wasn’t so damn annoying. “Don’t worry about her right now, Catra! We’re losing forces!” Catra’ eyes snapped back up right in time to block an attack. She parried, and the soldier fell to the ground.

Catra’s mission changed at that moment. She couldn’t bring herself to care about the actual battle or what village they were trying to take control of. Find Adora. That was the only thought racing through her head when she should’ve been thinking of anything else. Find Adora. Even if she was… 

“Catra!” Was that her? Catra looked around. 

“Adora? Where are you?” Her eyes darted around her and it all became too much. She was overwhelmed and sunk to her knees. 

“Catra!”

[][][]

“Catra!” 

The brunette shot straight up. Looking around her, she relaxed her defenses. The rays of the moonlight which shone through the flaps of the entrance reminded her that she was okay. She was in her tent. There was no battle. No threat. 

No Adora.

“Oh, I am so sorry to wake you up, force captain! It’s just that there’s so much to do today and I want to make sure you’re going to eat a good breakfast. Oh, but there’s not a lot of food left in our stock. Oh but maybe we can borrow some from the villagers! They seem like nice people bu—“

“Get to the point, Scorpia.” There could’ve been many better ways to start her day. Being greeted by a rambling girl who couldn’t get to the point was not one of them. For pretty much as long as Catra had been a Force Captain, the woman had followed her around everywhere. Every. Single. Mission. Catra had gone on, Scorpia insisted on tagging along. Catra appreciated the woman, but nowhere near as much as she was annoyed every time Scorpia opened her mouth. 

Scorpia nodded frantically. “Oh yeah! Uhh, I was sent to wake you up because, well, we are under attack.” Catra’s eyes shot open, no longer heavy with sleep. “Or will be soon? Octavia spotted a group of Brightmoon soldiers on the hills. They’re going to be here soo—“

“And you didn’t tell me that as soon as you got here?” Catra shot up and began pulling on her armor. “Are you kidding me? What time is it? It’s night! Why the hell were you going on about breakfast?” She scolded Scorpia as she put her helmet on.

“Oh well I know how stre—“

“That was rhetorical, Scorpia.” The taller nodded. “Let’s go.”

—-

“Glad you decided to wake up, Catra.”

Catra had just opened her tent curtains and was immediately attacked. The sarcastic comment from Octavia seemed to claw at Catra’s skin. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t know they were in danger. If Scorpia had just gotten to the point sooner…

“My apologies, your highness.” Catra shot at the other Force Captain. There was obvious malace behind her words, but the insult didn’t land. Octavia rolled her eyes at the comment.

“Shut your mouth and get over here. Look.” She motioned for Catra to look through her binoculars. Holding it out to Catra, the brunette snatched it. She squinted as she brought the glass to her eyes, hoping it would clear her view.

“I don’t see anything. Can I go back to bed now? It’s the middle of the night.” She complained, the yawn at the end of her sentence proving her point. Octavia pointed over towards the hills maybe a mile away.

“You idiot. Look there. Closely.” Catra huffed and tried to follow Octavia’s finger. It was pitch black, so how the hell was she even supposed to know where on earth she was even supposed to be looking. She squinted again, and focused all of her energy on trying to make something out on the hill. 

Just before she lost her patience again, she saw a movement. Nothing big, perhaps someone shifting in their place. But something was there, and it seemed to be around the size of a person.

“Shit. Who the fuck is that?” Octavia snatched back her binoculars.

“Hell if I know. A scout, most likely. Our army, as you know, left Plumeria earlier. That makes us the only three here to defend this town. Makes us a target of attack.” Octavia said, looking through her belongings for who knows what. Ugh, this was annoying. Catra had set out for a nice night of sleep, not whatever the hell this was going to be.

“Uh, excuse me, but, uh,.. how exactly did they know we’d be here?” The two turned towards Scorpia, who looked away embarrassed. “I mean, for all we know, it’s a villager. Maybe one of us should make sure it’s nobody trying to escape? Oh, I don’t know. I could be wrong and you shouldn’t listen to me bec—“

Catra cut Scorpia by putting her hand up. “No, you’ve got a point.” She cut herself off before saying ‘for once’. Scorpia was about to open her mouth again when Octavia made a point of pulling something out of one of her bags. Full ‘Ah-Ha!’ and all that. Octavia handed Catra a small mirror, black and engraved with the Hordian symbol.

“What the fuck is this? We’re gonna fight the villager off with this shit? What are we gonna do, scare ‘em away with their own looks?” Catra snickered at her own joke. Octavia didn’t find it as funny.

“No, you broad. You are going to go check on the threat. If it’s a villager, kill them. If it’s a real threat, signal us using this. We’ll be right there.” Octavia pulled a knife out of her back pocket and put it in Catra’s other hand. “For in case you are captured by Brightmoon. No information leaked, remember?” Catra grimaced at the meaning behind the words.

“Ugh. Why can’t Scorpia go? This was her idea anyway!” Catra huffed out in defiance. She didn’t wanna walk all the way to the hill, just to probably be ambushed. If she got captured, that means she’d be done for. And she promised herself she wouldn’t die before she found… she couldn’t die if she never saw Adora again.

That day, the one from all of her dreams. They lost. Had to retreat. There was no way they’d win with so many casualties. She felt sick whenever she thought of it. But the thing that never sat well with her was that Adora was never found. Not amongst the dead. Or the living. It was as if she just… vanished. Which meant she was still… well, somewhere. That day, the one from all of her dreams, Catra made herself… she made Adora a promise. That she wouldn’t stop fighting until she found out what the hell happened that day. And she’d be damned if she failed to honor that.

“You’re not actually in any danger, Catra. That’s one person. They wouldn’t send anyone actually powerful to be a lookout. And that’s if it’s even a Brightmoon soldier. Which it probably isn’t. The knife is just in case, and you know that. You’re going, Force Captain Catra. That’s final.” Catra looked down at the knife, and coding stop her hand from shaking. Fuck. Stop showing your weakness, Catra. “Hey.”

Catra looked up to meet Octavia’s eyes. “If you want to honor your love’s memory, then do your job. You’ve told me that she was loyal as nobody else you’ve seen. Do what she would’ve done.” Catra couldn’t help but bring up Adora every 5 seconds, especially with those she worked close with. Since she was promoted to force captain, she was surrounded with many people who actually seemed to care for her well being. It was nice, being surrounded with others who weren’t mean. Not like she’d ever tell them that, but nice to think about.

“I will.” 

——

She knew she agreed to it, but as Catra tracked along the road to where her destination was, keeping out of potential eyesight to the villager or enemy, she couldn’t help but grow sick to her stomach. The fluids of her insides seemed to be aching to get out. She could throw up any moment, but she couldn’t place why. She’d never been nervous for something as easy as this. So why? Why did she have such an uneasy feeling about this? Ugh, as if it mattered. This needed to get done. She couldn’t change whatever was at the top of the hill.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize how close she was to her target until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Quickly ducking behind a bush, she was able to see where exactly in the night her target was. Shit. From the colors on their vibrant armor, of course it had to be a Brightmoon soldier. Shit. Shit!!!! 

Catra fumbled as she looked in her pockets, hands trembling as she tried to find the mirror. Sure enough, it was right where she put it. Left bottom pocket, right near her thigh. She sighed in relief as she pulled it out and started signaling in the direction of her comrades. Successful, she slumped back in her seat. Now, she just had to wait a minute or two for backup. This was going to be WAY easier than she thought.

“Halt! Hold still and slowly reveal yourself.” Catra looked through the bush to see the Brightmoon soldier’s legging armor standing right in front of the bush. Catra froze. How could she let this happen? She had a minute or two before Scorpia and Octavia could get there. Catra’s heart was beating in her ears, and she was shaking all over.

Calm down. Calm down! They’re not hard to beat. Lookouts never are. Just jump out and make them lose their balance. Yeah, that’d work! And take them out when they’re flustered by the initial attack. And remember who you’re fighting for. Catra took a deep breath and reached for her knife.

“I said reveal yourself!”

Catra froze. Her mind now cleared, she just seemed to register the voice as a woman’s. The Brightmoon soldier’s voice cracked in such a sweet way. Catra couldn’t move. Of course it couldn’t be. Slowly raising herself out of her spot, she forgot her whole plan of attack. The face didn’t register. She just couldn’t work through the moment. Blonde hair held high with a ponytail. Eyes that seemed to glow even through the thick air of the night. Pink cheeks that contrasted the paleness of her skin. It was her. 

“C-Catra?” The Brightmoon soldier realized.

In the moment, Catra was overwhelmed with so many thoughts. Too many emotions to name. All she knew was that she just had to apologize to Adora. She’d seemed to forget her lover stood in front of her as her enemy. She couldn’t care, either, for the moment being. She just had to apologize for losing her that day. All those years ago. Those oh so many feelings took hold of her tongue. She couldn’t speak. As her body moved by itself, however, it was apparent that she could move. She quickly jumped up to her feet, grabbing the shoulders of the woman in front of her and kissing her.

[][][] 1 Hour Ago [][][]

“Do you all understand the plan?” 

Adora spoke to the group of people in front of her. The village of Plumeria was within sight, meaning their mission was about to be put into motion. Adora’s hands were shaking. Within the night before her, she was going to finally come into contact with the woman she’d never met. Catra, who took residence in the blonde’s dreams. For God’s sake, Adora wasn’t even sure that she could describe what this Catra even looked like. All she knew was that unmistakable feeling of warmth everytime she thought of the woman. Now, heading straight into an environment where her dream girl was her enemy? Scary audience to her first real mission as a Brightmoon elite soldier.

“Never hurts to go back over it, princess.” Adora offered an affirming nod to the woman who had spoken. Much taller than the blonde, Commander Huntara stood near the group with her arms crossed. This mission was the first time Adora had really spoken or gotten to know the woman, but as they talked, the two found they had a lot in common as they traveled to Plumeria.

“Okay. So the three hordian captains will be camping out right outside Plumeria. Someone will go as a ‘lookout’ and distract them. That will be sure to lure at least one of them out to check the situation out. The lookout will then signal the rest of the group. Hopefully we can capture them right then and there. The terrain of the hill will work in our advantage, as horde soldiers have a bad track record of fighting on non-level ground.” Adora ran through her plan, trying to remember each detail. She looked up for a second in thought, trying to see if she forgot anything. With nothing coming to mind, that must’ve been it.

“Sounds good. So who is gonna go and be lookout?” Someone spoke up. The group of 10 looked around for a second, nobody too eager to fill the position.

Then it came to Adora. Someone would have to go. That was inevitable. But what if she went, and was faced with Catra? It could be the perfect opportunity to speak to the woman without the group around. It was a long shot for a few reasons. Adora tried to list the, out in her head.

1\. Catra could ignore her and try to fight her without listening.  
2\. What if someone other than Catra goes to check the lookout?  
3\. What if Catra and someone else goes to check lookout?  
4\. What if Catra did want to talk?

For some reason, the fourth option scared Adora more than the other three out together. But it was worth a shot anyway.

“I’ll do it. It was my plan, so it’s my position to fill.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Shit. This was really happening.

[][] 1 Hour Later [][]

Adora had been sitting in this uncomfortable position for what seemed like a year. Realistically, it had been around twenty minutes, but her sore skin was attempting to tell her otherwise. She was starting to get a little sick to her stomach. Everything could either go really good, or really, really bad. And it was all up to chance.

She jumped out of her position when she heard ruffling in a nearby bush. Narrowing her eyes in an attempt to get a closer look, she was able to make out the shape of a person. Shit! It was showtime.

“Halt!” Was her voice as shaken as she thought it was? “Hold still and slowly reveal yourself!” She was shaking as she drew her sword and walked closer to the bush.  
She couldn’t even make out if the person was a girl or boy because of how dark it was. Why did she put herself in this position? Her want for this to be some mysterious enemy would jeopardize the mission soon enough. If it hasn’t already.

It had been a moment, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She held her sword out, despite her hand shaking visibly. “I said reveal yourself!”

The person seemed to steal for a moment longer before slowly raising themself out of the bush. Adora froze as she immediately recognized the woman. This just had to be Catra. The feeling came rushing back to her. She felt a wave of sudden relief flush over her. It felt… better than kissing her lover back in Brightmoon. It was like injecting exactly what she’d been chasing forever straight into her blood flow. 

She couldn’t move. She tried to talk, but all that came out was, “C-Catra?” 

Great. That was creepy. And totally not intimidating at all. If this horde soldier wanted to kill Adora, she could due to how flustered Adora was at the sight of the brunette. She was so beautiful, even in the pale light of the moon. Her eyes seemed to glow in the night. It didn’t seem like this person was a ruthless and feared Force Captain. But she was.

Adora found her muscles had been reduced to gel, and at the wrong time. Just as she thought Catra wasn’t going to attack her, the woman launched out of where she was kneeling. Adora couldn’t even make her limbs brace for an attack. This was it. She was going to be killed, and ruin the queen’s mission. Fuck! Adora closed her eyes, because she couldn’t even watch what was about to happen.

She prepared for an attack on her vital organs, or maybe her limbs, but was shocked when Catra’s attack landed in the last place she could’ve expected. Catra’s lips had found their way right to Adora’s, and she swore she could pass out. The brunette’s lips were so soft. The nostalgia set in, but there were no memories she could tie to the feeling. Just a sense of rightfulness in their movements.

What surprised her, but probably shouldn’t have, was how rough the kiss was. It seemed like Catra was trying to tell her something, but Adora couldn’t speak the language. It was so frustrating. Everything she’d been searching for for 5 years was in front of her, but she couldn’t make sense of it.

In all the thinking she had been doing, she didn’t account for the possibility that the Force Captain would trail her hands so gently up Adora’s cheek and into her hair. Adora couldn’t help but lean into the touch, once again trying to chase the answers to her long-asked questions. 

As the two parted, Adora nearly choked trying to catch her breath. She looked at the woman she had just kissed so intensely, and was surprised when the girl who had just ran her tongue over her lips was glaring at her. “Where the fuck have you been, Adora?” The woman spat. There wasn’t any malice or bad intentions behind the stab, but it hurt Adora nonetheless. What the fuck did she mean?

“How do you know my name? Have we met before?” Catra couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her love. The woman she’d been looking for for years. She had finally found her, but… Adora couldn’t have forgotten, had she? After all, she had just kissed her, for Christ sake.

“It’s me, dummy.” She reached for Adora’s hand. Looking down at the blonde’s fingers, she only then realized the obvious. “Why are you in the uniform of a Brightmoon soldier?” Adora pulled her hand back, much to Catra’s sorrow.

“I’m Adora of Brightmoon. I’ve been a soldier for as long as I can remember.” Technically true. “What I don’t know is who you are.” 

Catra couldn’t actually believe it at all. Adora of Brightmoon? That’s dumb. 

“Okay, first off, you’re Adora of the Horde. The most loyal soldier I’ve ever met.” Adora’s eyes grew wide at Catra’s bold statement.

“And how do you know me so damn well?” Adora was starting to grow tired of this game. She needed answers to fill the gaps in her memory.

“Adora! It’s Catra. You know that! I’m the dumbass you told that you loved. Remember? That time in the barracks before our first real mission? Shit, Adora. Please tell me you remember.”

Adora sank to her knees. She did. She remembered.

They were about to go to who knows where. It didn’t matter. All that mattered to Adora was the way Catra’s body was moving against hers as they stood in the corner of the room, out of sight. She remembered the soft words that were mumbled to her, and what she said back. None of it was really important, until Adora let it slip. ‘I love you, Catra.’

“Adora? Are you oka—“

“Catra. I… I’m so sorry.” She was looking at the ground, shaking. Catra dove down, kneeling next to her and tried to make eye contact, but Adora wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“For what? Leaving me or joining the enemy.” Catra didn’t even think through what she said until it belonged to the world. Adora let out a sob as Catra’s words forced her to put the pieces together. The reason she couldn’t remember earlier than 5 years ago. The reason the woman in her dreams, her love, was from the horde. She was Hordian. And a Hordian soldier at that.

She opened her mouth. To say something… anything. But she was cut off by a strange battle cry from nearby. Definitely a Hordian.

“Adora. Get out of here. If they see you in… that… they’ll kill you on sight.” Adora reached out to get confirmation this was real… to touch Catra, but stalled right before making contact. “I said get out of here! I’ll kill you myself if you don’t.” Adora began truly sobbing now, as she stood on her wobbly legs and began to run without so much as a look back.

She was no horde soldier. She was loyal. Brightmoon was her home. And nothing could change that.

She kept running until she was back at camp with the rest of her group. They all looked surprised at her return.

“Adora. You’re back? What about the plan?” Shit. What about it, indeed? She fled. She ruined it. She...

“They were gone. Nobody was there. I didn’t spot anything.” She lied. Adora couldn’t stop herself. Of course she did spot something. But what was she supposed to tell them? That she made out with the enemy? 

“Shit! That must mean they sent their force captains somewhere else. We should return to the castle and await news from our informant. The sooner we get back, the better. We leave right away.” Huntara’s orders made Adora breathe for the first time in half an hour. It was going to be okay. They’d surely get them next time. 

She just had to make sure Catra didn’t get in the way again. And in the meantime, she would have to figure out what the fuck she wanted to do about the fact that she had just made out with the brunette.

But that was for another day, she was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> More chapters coming soon!!
> 
> Any thoughts on the story please comment!!! All comments are read // appreciated.
> 
> Sorry for grammar // spelling // other issues, English isn’t my first language, and I don’t really proof read anything lol 
> 
> I LOVE YALL STAY SAFE!!


End file.
